Echoing Legends
by CapSnake
Summary: “Okok, the problem is...” Kenny leaned closer the screen. “...well actually I’m not quite sure of it. Like something’s coming, y’know? ‘The calm before the plunge’...”
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Only the OCs but don't worry you won't see them again after this chapter. There is NO romance. I don't like Mary Sues, can ya tell?  
  
Now then,  
  
"blah blah blah" – speaking  
  
~Curly lines~ - Thoughts  
  
Normal text like this – Words of the narrator  
  
Yes it's not very readable. All my precious formatting was crapped. _@  
  
**********  
  
The wind soared through the strands of sky blue hair, scattering them into countless azure wisps. Narrowing her sapphire eyes, she focused on her target. Leaping down from her lofty perch on a tree branch, her skirt pooled around her in azure ripples, accenting her soundless landing.  
  
"Whoa....where did you come from?" the boy stared at her, eyes wide with curiosity. She stood up slowly, allowing her pale blue hair to shroud her face before she raised her head proudly.  
  
"Are you one called Tyson, of the Bladebreakers team?" she looked at him with cool eyes. Tyson grinned. "The one and only!"  
  
She gazed at him indifferently for a moment before lifting out her blue launcher and beyblade. "Let us battle."  
  
~What an Ice Queen. Kai would get along reeeally well with her.~  
  
Tyson mused as he attached Dragoon to his launcher.  
  
~Oh well, probably just another wannabe girl blader. So many of them these days,~ He thought.  
  
A second later, both beyblades landed in the dish.  
  
"OK Dragoon! Let's show 'em what we're made of!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon charged towards it's spinning blue opponent. "CHARGE!!!" Dragoon got closer and closer...  
  
Wham. It hit the other blade. The girl just stood there, expressionless, but her eyes were bright with anticipation. "Hey! We're battling here! Are you alive? Please DO something!!! Anything!" Tyson waved his hands in the air but received no answer.  
  
~She's not even attacking me back.~  
  
Tyson frowned as Dragoon hit its indifferent rival again and again.  
  
~What the heck is she doing?!~  
  
"All right that's it. Dragoon! Attack!!!" The blue dragon rose from its chip, glowing in all its armored glory. It dived for the other blade, but it had vanished. "Where'd it go?" Tyson wondered. "That's enough." The girl was now gripping the blade in her palm again.  
  
"What kind of a blader are you? Why challenge someone if you're not even going to finish the battle?! Who are you? And what do you want?!"  
  
She turned her head slightly to face him. "My name is of no concern to you. As for what I want," she smirked slightly. "It is beyond what you could ever comprehend." With that she turned her back to him and sped away, seeming to fly, as sky blue hair whipped back in the strong breeze.  
  
Tyson gaped at her in confusion, as the wind carried a whisper back to him. "Fare you well. The next time our paths cross, you will not be so fortunate."  
  
**********  
  
The rays of the setting sun shimmered off the shifting waters of the river; it's beams as bright and warm as the smile of the boy sitting on the bank.  
  
Max felt peacefulness wash through him. The sunset was his favorite part of the day; it turned the sky vermilion and the waters golden. The best place to watch it was by the river.  
  
Leaning against the wall of the bridge, he shut his eyes and listened to the rippling sound of the water. The river had always been the place where he went to collect his thoughts from the bustle of the world. It was even the best place for blading.  
  
So many good things seemed to happen there, it was the first place he met Tyson, first of the Bladebreakers...  
  
A gentle splash snapped him out of his daydreams. Opening his sky-blue eyes, he turned to the source of the sound. A minute turtle stared up at him. Dark eyes set in a rounded head regarded him curiously yet without fear.  
  
He smiled as he stroked the smooth black shell. "A black turtle. I've never seen a black one before, I thought they were always green or brown." The small animal nipped his finger playfully as he spoke.  
  
"Oh yeah, there's Draciel." The turtle looked up at him as if it understood. Max drew his bey out of his pocket and set it on the ground next to the tiny creature.  
  
The tortoise nosed the bit chip, made a decision in its little head before waddling back to the water. "Wait a minute! Where are you going?" the tortoise swum through the golden water, getting further and further away.  
  
**********  
  
The green of the forest was calm and quiet as a lone figure made his way through it, to a small clearing. His movements were swift and fluid as the dark-haired boy fought, attacking an invisible enemy.  
  
Cut. Punch. Duck. Roll.  
  
Beads of sweat trickled down Ray's face as he moved faster and faster, finally becoming a blur of black and white amongst the green. A deep growl caused him to freeze.  
  
The Chinese teen turned around slowly – to be confronted by the largest white tiger he had ever seen. The feline's jade green eyes locked with Ray's amber ones, and they stared at each other.  
  
~Tian ah...*~ Ray cursed mentally. If it was a normal sized tiger, he could have managed to outrun it or even outclimb it, but this one was huge...and he didn't like the look of those claws either. Trying to escape would be incredibly stupid.  
  
~Kuai dian zhou ah...**~ Ray clenched his fists at his sides as the tiger strolled up to him. But instead of attacking, it rubbed his side like a huge cat. Ray kept his eyes on the animal as it circled him slowly. The tiger turned its head to him and made a sound that was unmistakably a purr.  
  
One of Ray's ebony black brows arched at this display of friendliness, but the tiger showed no sign of wanting to attack. Extending a tanned arm, he rubbed the great cat's silky head, unable to hold back a smile. The tiger nuzzled its head against Ray's pocket, dislodging a small object – Driger.  
  
"Aiya..." Ray bent down to retrieve his blade, a smile spreading on his face as the tiger snuffed at the blade. The cat suddenly turned to the Ray. It's jade eyes filled with an unreadable emotion  
  
It disappeared into the forest, leaving the confused Chinese teen staring after it.  
  
~Na shi shen ma hui shi...?***~ Shaking his head, the event was soon forgotten in the whirling moves of his practice.  
  
**********  
  
Kai swirled his drink around in its cup, ignoring the blasting music the DJ was playing. His face was the complete mask of indifference, taking no notice whatsoever of the other partygoers in the nightclub.  
  
A few months ago he would still be screaming at his useless teammates to get-some-practice-otherwise-we-won't-win-the-tournament. But ever since that fateful battle in Russia the team had settled down a little more; Ray had gone back to China.  
  
Since then, an amazing number of challenges had started pouring in (especially from girls). At first Kai had raised his eyebrows and set off to put them in their place but after a while he realized it was pointless. These blader wannabes could never measure up to any of them. Heck, he could beat them even before their blades hit the dish.  
  
Pointless. It was all too...flat  
  
There seemed nothing left to do. All the major foreign teams had been defeated, it was like scaling a plateau; once the top is scaled there is nowhere else to go, nothing there, only flatness, for most of the challenge was the strife to get up there. He sighed, as the grey tide of depression threatened to engulf him.  
  
A click of red high heels on the tabletop snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up and a frothing mass of red silk greeted his eyes.  
  
The redheaded girl winked seductively at him as she started to dance around the brass pole on his table. Complete with her red miniskirt and tube top, she looked like the flame of one of the flickering candles that adorned the place. Yet candle flames were petty and small, a far cry from the raging inferno of a phoenix.  
  
He rolled his eyes as he drained off his drink and made ready to get out of there. Girls were just too full of themselves nowadays.  
  
"Wait," the teenage girl curled her legs underneath her, and slid smoothly into his lap, cutting off escape for the unlucky phoenix blader.  
  
Raising her glowing ruby orbs to his mahogany coloured ones, she curled her scarlet lips into a tiny cat smile and purred into his ear. "My name's Ember. You must be the captain of that great beyblade team everyone's always talking about." She rested her head against his chest and gazed up at him through her flaming bangs. "You're Kai, aren't you?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. Well, duh. Most of the world knew who he was, thus explaining the hordes of hysterical screaming fangirls. He narrowed his eyes at the figure comfortably lounging on his lap and shoved her away a little.  
  
"Get off me."  
  
Ember however, had snaked out one pale hand around Kai's waist and into his pocket, searching until she found and gripped the desired object.  
  
"Wow..." her ruby eyes grew wide as she drew out the dark indigo blade. She ran her fingers over the red phoenix bit. "It's so pretty...."  
  
She was cut off as a red-gloved hand snatched away the blade from her. She raised her eyes to meet with a terrifying death-glare that would have sent even Voltaire running.  
  
Kai shoved the offending mass off his lap before tossing a few coins to the barman to pay for his drink. As he disappeared into the dark shroud of night, a soft voice murmured. "This is only the beginning..."  
  
TBC...  
  
Translation  
  
*Oh no/shit/crap... **Hurry up and get lost... ***What's going on...?  
  
Yes my Chinese is extremely bad. I know I'm gonna fail the damn mid-years... _@ Anyway, please be nice this is my first fic. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

You are entering MY world. That means if I say something exists, it damn bloody well DOES EXIST!!! That includes impossible climatic conditions, improbable schooling system, ridiculously strange time lapses... Oh and the OCs are gone, just as promised. Hope I didn't scare away too many people by the freaky summary...  
  
Thank a lot to those four nice people who reviewed *hands out cookies*  
  
Dolphi: Thanks so much. And your story is quite interesting. Kai angst is nice 8D And YAY EVANESCENCE ROCKS!!!!!!!  
  
Faye-Faye: Sorry but I don't really understand by you mean by 'dude read better'. Seriously, if you have a problem, tell me and I'll try to fix it. Thanks anyway.  
  
KittyKittyHunter: Hehe...point taken about the bar. I needed something to slot in and...yeah. But you'd be surprised by the number of bars Kai/Ray/Tala/Bryan/all the hot people go into. And nightclubs. And discos. And brothels. They drink, smoke crack, do drugs......ignore me I'm trying to be weird 8D Thanks for your lovely review on "Watcher" *sniffs*  
  
Moon18: Really really thanks a lot. Nice being on people's favorite list. *__*  
  
Don't own anything mentioned here. The starting of this chapter is kinda crappy 'cos it's the boring part before the fun begins ^__^  
  
Normal text- Narration  
  
"Words."- Speech  
  
~Curly~- Thoughts  
  
#hexes#- Sound effects -_-;; yes its lame ...  
  
**********  
  
"CONCENTRATE lil' dude! You gotta concentrate!!!"  
  
"I'm trying, Grandpa!!!"  
  
"Well you ain't trying hard enough, T-boy! Show me some spirit here!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson lunged at his grandfather, kendo stick raised high, only to have it parried away easily.  
  
"You can keep on whackin' lil' dude, and I'll be one step ahead of ya! Faster! Move your feet! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!"  
  
The pony-tailed old man delivered a blow to the teen, sending the boy flying. Tyson picked himself off the floor, grumbling about "that crazy old geezer".  
  
"Well Tyson m'boy, you've got the steps ok, but you'll be needing more practice. Concentrate on speed and balance more than strength. That m'boy, is the key."  
  
Chuckling to himself, the old kendo-master exited the dojo.  
  
Pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face, Tyson leaned back on his hands and glared at the ceiling.  
  
His grandfather had made him practice for two hours at least, every day until he was aching almost as much as from Kai's intense powertraining.  
  
He drooped his head out the window. He slit his eyes slightly as a fresh tendril of air gently curled across his cheek. Tyson gazed at the street. It was all to quiet, not even the movement of cars zipping down the road.  
  
All right, he admitted it. While touring the world with the Bladebreakers, he had been neglecting his kendo practice. While he had spent all his time training, he had gotten rather...lazy. He sniggered faintly as he realized in making that confession, he was supporting Kai's general diagnosis of him.  
  
Wouldn't fearless leader die of shock.  
  
Blowing out a sigh, he shut his eyes, allowing his thoughts to fly free. Around him, the wind swirled about, scattering the fallen leaves.  
  
**********  
  
The clouds that swirled in the cool sky were a dim grey. Their gloom covered the beams of the sun, darkening everything.  
  
Max was bored. The normally hyperactive and cheerful teen was sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He had seen to the shop customers, done his homework, made his bed, trained with Draciel, wrote (and re-wrote) a letter to his mother and there now was nothing left to do. There was nothing on TV except the boring business channels.  
  
The silence of his surroundings pressed in on him and he grimaced slightly. He  
  
He debated visiting Tyson or Kenny but he remembered. Tyson was at kendo practice and Kenny was on holiday. Flopping back on his bed, he sighed. There was NOTHING to do. _  
  
Staring out the window, he groaned as it started to rain. An idea triggered inside him. Water. It was nice to get dirty and act like a little kid again. He was home alone with no one to scold him for playing in the rain. Smiling slightly he grabbed his blade and zipped out the door, heading for the river. The rain grew heavier.  
  
**********  
  
The afternoon was golden, the brightness of the sort that made one want to go to sleep. Ray stared around sleepily at the foliage around him. Though the day was warm, the shade from the trees was pleasantly dim. The tinkling of a stream laughed nearby, its unseen presence underscored by the soft breeze.  
  
A yawn escaped him. He had finished his practice sooner than he expected, he wouldn't be wanted in the village for at least half an hour. Leaning himself against the pleasantly scratchy tree bark, he breathed deeply, grounding himself, centering his awareness to a single point.  
  
Nothing much had happened so far since the Bladebreakers had split up all those months ago. He missed the presence of his four friends, but had gradually gotten content with the peaceful mountain life. Besides, Driger was with him, and the White Tigers, all grudges forgotten.  
  
The adventurous spirit within him had dimmed somewhat, the same motivation that drove him to Japan in the first place. He was getting older. Unveiling his tawny eyes, he slid down into a sitting position. The sounds of the forest had grown louder, and more......lulling.  
  
~ Bu. Wo bu ke yi shui jiao, yao kuai hui qu, ta men hui dan xing...*~ Another yawn stole over the feline visage. He sighed, feeling his body submit to the inescapable warmth.  
  
~Hao ah, wo xiu xi yi huier, yi xia jiu yao hui qu...**~  
  
Crickets sang over the tranquil form of the teen, fast asleep.  
  
**********  
  
The door smacked back into its socket loudly, yet failed to drown out the irritating voices of the answering machine. The oily voices slid through the thick wood of his door, soaking into his head annoyingly.  
  
Kai glared at the stack of papers on his desk. All from his grandfather's godforsaken lawyers. No sooner had the old man taken his last smelly breath did carrion birds come swooping in, each wanting a cut of the fortune. They had begged, wheedled, and demanded a share as it was "their right". He tossed a jacket over the letters, shrouding the crawling print. Irritated. He didn't even need the Bladebreakers to make him this annoyed.  
  
Dropping into a chair with an exasperated sigh he pushed a hand through the blue-grey mane that dropped messily into his eyes. He had such a headache dealing with all the old idiot's accounts. The only thing that was rightfully his was Voltaire's large and old-fashioned Victorian manor. The firelight in the small room danced off a silvered glass frame. A photo. Kai grasped the ornate silver edge of the picture, examining it.  
  
Voltaire occupied the large leather armchair within in, features stern and commanding. When was the last time he had seen the old man smile? An infuriating question prodded at him. Should he care actually?  
  
The team's success in beyblading had, if anything, made him more isolated. Everywhere he went, he was followed by a train of adoring fans.  
  
"Wow...THE Kai Hiwatari..."  
  
"Yeah, captain of the Bladebreakers..."  
  
"He's so cool..."  
  
"Kai! I challenge you!"  
  
"Kai! Will you go out with me?"  
  
They were pathetic. To them he was just a shiny silver trophy. Such a pity silver was so prone to tarnishing, yet apparently everyone conveniently forgot that. No matter, the sooner they found another blader to drool and fawn over, the better for him.  
  
Scoffing at his thoughts, he turned, glaring at the fireplace. The slithering tongues seemed to laugh at him. Scowling heavily, he tossed the ridiculously gaudy picture frame into the fire's heart. Flames drew back slightly before surging over to cover the last vestiges of Voltaire Hiwatari.  
  
**********  
  
"So what do you think?" The spectacled boy stretched his stiff arms. "Not bad. Not bad at all, Chief." The normally cheerful and bubbly voice of the laptop sounded slightly anxious.  
  
"Is something wrong, Dizzy?" Kenny bent closer to the screen. "Did you find a bug in the new programme?"  
  
"Of course not, don't worry so much. It's nothing." The boy raised his eyebrows at the Kai-esque reply. (well he would, if he had any eyes)  
  
"Okok, the problem is..." Kenny leaned closer the screen. "...well actually I'm not quite sure of it. Like something's coming, y'know? 'The calm before the plunge'..."  
  
"How serious do you think this 'problem' is?"  
  
"Don't know exactly, but quite bad. Really bad." The female voice had shifted from uneasy to thoughtful.  
  
"How do you know this feeling of yours is right?" "Positive." "  
  
...and whatever it is, is coming soon?" "Right again."  
  
"Anything we can do about it?" "Not if we don't even know what we're up against." A soft ringtone sounded. "You've got mail."  
  
"Yeah, I see that. So what can we do against this 'danger'?" "Nothing yet, just gotta sit it out for now... but don't panic just yet. Just trust the laptop. This bit beast senses things that were, things that are, and some things that have to come to pass."  
  
"Dizzy," "Yeah?" "You should really ease off the Lord of the Rings sites." "Oh."  
  
**********  
  
The bluenette looked up from the window, blinking his eyes furiously. The wind was really blowing itself to pieces. The slender branches of the trees in the backyard dipped noticeably, leaves snapped straight like miniature green pikes...  
  
A plastic bag shot down the road in front of him, shriveling and crackling in the air currents. He rubbed his eyes. They were starting to sting from the coldness. Tyson stepped back from the window, groping for the shutters.  
  
~Argh...gotta get back to practice before Gramps catches me.~ He shut the wooden doors on the building gale outside.  
  
#WHAM#  
  
His still-warm reflexes jerked at the impact. He leapt out of the way, just in time as the hulking body of a car smashed through the dojo wall. He jumped out of the way as a round of wind-powered pieces of metal scored the floor he had been on.  
  
~What the...?~  
  
Dragging himself to the gaping mouth in the wall caused by the impact. A slender funnel tapered to a sharp point. Even from afar, the violent coiling at its base could be seen. As if drawn by an unseen call, the sinister windstorm drew away from its position, heading for something, ...  
  
~Uh-oh~  
  
It was headed towards him.  
  
**********  
  
The pouring rain drowned out almost all sound, but two: the angry foaming of the river water, and the light, but firm whirring of a blade. The blade zipped over the slippery ground of the river, skidding a little but never losing it's grip.  
  
Despite the heavy downpour, the boy's spirits never faltered. If anything, they soared higher, his mind and heart shooting with the whirling green blade. Draciel surged over the wet ground, spinning faster and faster...the rain seemed to float over the spinning disc, the droplets deflected away from the speed.  
  
Max grinned at his blade. Sure, he was soaked like a drowned chicken, but who cared? Draciel teetered at the edge of the bank, skimming the watery rim but never once sliding. Then... the turbulent surface of the river surged to life.  
  
The rain-strengthened water gathered its strength, gushing together before rising up as a huge tsunami. Its flowing outline stuck out against the weeping grey clouds like a creature alive. It reared back, like a stallion preparing for the battle strike. Max stared at the gigantic arm of water. His mind screamed to get away, but his feet seemed to have stopped working.  
  
The angry surge of water cascaded down.  
  
**********  
  
The place buzzed. Ray felt his awareness trickling back slowly through the crust of sleep. How long had he been there? Golden irises snapped apart to meet with the soft blue colour of twilight. The ground beneath him shivered. ~***Aiya, gai shi le...~  
  
He jumped to his feet, trying to rid himself of the horrible grogginess. Spinning around, he sprinted down the trail to the village...  
  
And the earth leapt up towards his eyes. Picking himself off the ground, he stared at it in confusion. No sooner had he regained his footing when another tremor pushed him to his knees.  
  
~Lao tian ye...~ He dodged out of the path of a falling pine. He darted around the grass of the woodland, which was now a war zone for falling trees. ~...di zhen!****~  
  
As if in answer to his realization, the ground before him split asunder.  
  
**********  
  
The stony silence of the road reigned. The day seemed...dead. No breath of wind stirred the blue-grey spikes, nor the pale scarf that wound around the teen's neck. No one was out. ~That makes a change.~ Kai was in no mood to be bothered. No troops of rookie, bitbeast-less bladers descended upon him.  
  
The quietness was slightly unsettling. There was the irritating sensation that something he should be looking out for was close and yet his clumsy brain had yet to find out what it was. A motorcyclist punctured the thick bubble of stillness. The driver whizzed past in a cloud of black haze and dripping oil.  
  
The biker jerked his contraption onto the pavement a few metres in front of the teen, twisting his head back with a smirk before vanishing around a corner. Garnet orbs took in the antics sarcastically. Kai shrugged dismissively at the event. Whatever. Like he would let some stupid motorist jump on his nerves.  
  
As the smog cleared, the trails of oil glinted gaudily in the bloody sunset. Their flashy shimmer glinted all around him. Kai crossed his arms. A few more steps then he'd be free from the sight of those things...  
  
The perimeter of oil razed with a sudden rush of life. Kai dragged his foot back from the boundary he was about to step on. Like some horrible incarnation, flames soared up from the wells of grease. He was surrounded.  
  
**********  
  
"Hurry, Chief, hurry!" "I am! Hold on, it'll be done soon..." The small fingers of the chestnut-haired boy worked furiously against the keys.  
  
"Like this?" He turned his gaze to the screen watching for a response. "Okay, it's ready, Dizzy. NOW!!!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Translation *No. I cannot fall asleep, have to hurry back, they'll be worried **Fine, I'll rest for a while, but I REALLY must go back soon... ***Oh no, I'm in trouble. ****OMG......earthquake! (Yes, the Chinese exists as a good excuse to practice my lousy essay- writing skills. Or lack thereof. My Chinese sucks. _@)  
  
I'm sure all you smart people can figure out what this story is going to be about. But if you're not smart... *hides from pissed off readers*, next chappie...All is REVEALED. Yes, lame plotline and all!!! Yay for lame plotlines!!! ^_____^  
  
Anyway, have to stop writing for a while. Exams. Three left. Haven't studied. Writing when supposed to be studying. But will back at the comp by Tuesday. REALLY REALLY mustn't fail. The flame button is down there if you need it *covers eyes* 


End file.
